The Kids are alright BTVSSG1 XOVER
by pezgirl1
Summary: Children of SG1 and Scoobies help their parents fight the good-fights, some will continue to fight demons others are biding time until they fight the Goa'uld. Then 2 new children meet them, the parents of the 2 children used to be friends with the Scoobie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I only own SG1's and the Scoobies's kids. Nothing else.

Characters:

**(Underscore after c but before cloe.jpg13)**

www. superdramatv. com /line/pro/images/ccloe.jpg13 years old daughter of Jack and Sam; Jade O'Neill

http / rdanderson. com /bio/images/baby4.jpg11 year old son of Jack and Sam; Tyler O'Neill

** www . uncannyxmen. net / images/headshots/x-kitty2.jpg** 15 year old daughter of Daniel and Willow; Danielle Jackson

http / en. wikipedia. Org /wiki/Image:YoungWyatt.PNG 3 year old son of Willow and Daniel; Alexander Jackson

**(Underscore after /images/** **but before 1932694. then again before AND after 'chitty'.**

http / news. /olmedia/1930000/images/1932694 chitty ripley68.jpg The 11 year old son and daughter of Oz and Amy; James Osborne and Jessica Osborne.

www . risingstar . to /new3/zds20060329a.jpg Kenny Jackson

&

**(Underscore after zachary but before dylan and then after dylan but before smith and THEN between TI4U but before u)**

http / www. teenidols4you. Com /thumb/Actors/zacharydylansmith/TI4Uu1142443083.jpg

11 year old son of Daniel and Willow; Kenny Jackson

7 year old daughter of Daniel and Willow- Laura Jackson (Need to scroll down when you get to the page)

http : / www . hotflick . net / pictures/007HBR Vanesa Novakova 002.html **(underscore between HBR and Vanesa; then after Vanesa and between Novakova and then after Novakova but before 002.)**

Characters:

Jack/Sam

Willow/Daniel

Oz/Amy

_Jade O'Neill- 13- blonde/blue (Grade 12)_

_Tyler O'Neill- 11- brown/brown (Grade 8)_

_Danielle Jackson- 15- red/blue (College for two years)_

_Kenneth Jackson-11-brown/green (Grade 8)_

_Laura Jackson- 7- brown/brown (Grade 6)_

_Alex Jackson- 3- blond-green (early home-school learning) _

_James Osborn- 11- blond/blue (Grade 6)_

_Jessie Osborn- 11 blonde/blue (Grade 8)_

_School Grades: Grade 1 (6yrs), Grade 2 (7yrs), 3 (8yrs), 4 (9yrs), 5 (10yrs) 6 (11yrs), 7 (12yrs), 8 (13), 9 (14) 10 (15), 11 (16), 12 (17), 13 (18)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1- The New Boy

Tyler Daniel O'Neill watched his fast-moving target carefully as he followed it; he knew that his opponents were but a few feet behind him, their intentions were the same as his.

At corner of his peripheral vision he saw two boys, the same age as him, catching up to him; he gasped for air and picked up his pace. He needed to get to the goal, it was only a few meters away from him; a yell caught his attention and he turned his head to the left.

Jimmy Marshall was open, the boy was waving his arms and yelling at him, "Ty! Pass it, I'm open!"

As Randy O'Bryan lunged towards Tyler, he realized that that was his last shot; his foot connected with the ball which flew in the direction of Jimmy. The boy caught it and started running with it towards the goal; intense concentration was written all over his flushed face.

Tyler kept running along side his team-mate, you never know when someone might need back-up; his efforts proved useful as another boy from the opposing team latched onto Jimmy's shirt and tried to kick the ball away- his friend gasped in a flash of horror and then recklessly kicked the ball away from himself AND his opponent.

Amazingly, the ball was only sent a few feet too far away from Tyler; the son of Jack O'Neill sprinted towards the ball and intercepted it. Running forwards, he was now before the net; he gave the ball one final kick.

Then, he prayed.

* * *

Kenneth Jackson's green eyes followed and absorbed the information written in the book he was holding; the book he was reading was 'The Never-Ending Story,' and he LOVED it! He smiled into the book happily as he walked forwards barely paying attention to where he was going.

Unfortunately, it wasn't a very smart thing to do; especially, that given his current social status: 'Loser' or sometimes 'Geek', meant that he usually had to keep his eyes pealed for an 'accident' waiting to happen. Of course, he was far too immersed in his fantasy book to see the foot that had just been stuck out in front of him a few feet away.

Four seconds later most of the students in the hall were falling over themselves laughing, some yelled, "Have a nice TRIP poindexter?!" some yelled. "Heeee fell oooveerrr!" while others just settled for the more traditional, at least to him, phrase, "Geek, what your feeeeeeeett!"

Blushing furiously, Kenny picked himself up off the ground as he snatched up his book; darn it! He'd lost his page!

Riley Norman, two years older than him at thirteen years old, dragged him over to the lockers and slammed him up against them; the arrogant sneer that seemed to be permanently etched into his face was visible, "Where's your lunch money, geek?"

Well, that's original; how could he be in the same grade as this idiot?

For a moment he contemplated either flooring him with his magic or just using the more traditional method of tackling him to the ground; in the end, though, the way his parents had brought him up pretty much nixed the possibility of him reacting violently to being picked on.

"I haven't-" Kenny started, but he knew that Raleigh wasn't as stupid as he looked, stupid yeah, but not THAT stupid.

"Don't lie, Kenny-kins," mocked the boy nastily. "Give it to me; or I'll just take it."

Kenny Jackson cringed at the nickname the bully had given him, then he glared at him, "I haven't got anything." He really didn't, he'd used the money that his mom had given him to buy a new set of pencils after Riley had stolen them the day before yesterday.

Riley slammed him up against the lockers again, "Wrong answer, Jackson!" he turned back to his two cronies; Emmett Robinson and Wylie Johnston who were in Riley's grade. "Hold him down."

The Riley clenched his hands around Kenny's lapels and dragged him to the floor, Wylie and Emmett held the boy down as Riley stuck his hands in any pockets he could find on Kenny's clothing.

Kenny struggled determinedly, he knew that several kids had ran out to get either a teach or their friends; most were just looking on in fascination while a few just either glared at the bullies or told them to stop, "I don't have anything!" he said between gritted teeth.

They ignored him and continued his search; finally Wylie stopped and said irritably, "Ry, he hasn't got any money on him."

"Well, you know, that IS what I've been saying all along!" he snapped sarcastically. God! These guys were so stupid!

"Shut up, geek," snapped Riley angrily.

Kenny hated being called a geek as much as his dad did; so when he got called a 'geek' one too many times he lost his temper; pushed himself up and tackled Riley down. The boy landed on his back before the son of Daniel started throwing punches at his chest.

Wylie and Emmett wrestled the boy off their 'boss' and keeled over onto their butts as Kenny started struggling harder.

"Okay!" the angry yell snapped Kenny out of his rage and made all four boys turn towards the teacher who was glaring at them. "Break it up; Wylie, Emmett, Riley! I thought I told you three to stop acting this way!"

The three boys scowled, Wylie said, "Kenneth started it!"

Incensed, Kenny said, "No, I didn't! You tripped-"

"I don't CARE who started the fight," snapped Ms. Collins, angrily. "All four of you will come to my office!" with that she stormed away.

Kenny and the other boys just stood there glaring furiously at each other as the other students looked at them as if to say, "You're in trouble now!"

Ms. Collins suddenly turned around and elaborated on her earlier instruction, "IMMEDIATELY!"

All four boys jumped at the sudden yell and then quickly ran to catch up with her.

Kenny felt exhausted, he coughed into his hands and sniffled; stupid flu. Maybe he should have listened to his parents about not going into school. But he hadn't wanted to miss any work; even with his head pounding all day he could eagerly get into most subjects that were taught by the teachers.

His parents were going to be so angry! He couldn't believe he'd actually gotten into a fight in school- or anywhere for that matter- he didn't usually get so angry about being picked on. Then again, he'd been pretty cranky over the last couple of days; even with his parents.

Maybe it was the flu.

He should've stayed home.

* * *

James clambered out of the open car window; he would've used the door but the car was packed with luggage and boxes, so there was no room to open the door. Not unless he wanted to spend more time than necessary out in the boiling sun; he pulled his hair back and wished he'd gotten it cut a week before.

"James?"

He turned back to the car window and saw that his twin sister, Jessica, was trying to climb out of the car like he had; in the position she was in at the moment she would definitely touch the hot ground head-first.

"C'mon, help me out, here," she complained at his lack of assistant.

James rolled his blue eyes at his sister but went to help out anyway, "Okay." He grasped her forearms and stooped down so that they were at nose-to-nose level with each other; "Put your arms 'round my neck."

She did so, then James held onto her tighter and dragged her up higher until he was lifting her out of the car and through the window. Finally, her legs slipped out and she regained her footing on the ground.

Breathlessly, they partly-noticed that their parents had already gone inside their new house; James bounced on his feet slightly, "Let's go inside."

His sister echoed his physically-expressed excitement and followed him inside; she turned around as she heard a dog parking and she saw a black and white-coloured dog- most likely a border collie- trotting up to her.

"Hi, doggie!" she knelt down as he came to her. Patting the dog's furry head she asked, "What's your name, then?" the dog didn't answer; which she thought was probably just as well.

What he did do was to stick out his long, pink tongue and covered her face in dog-saliva, "Eeeww!" half laughing in amusement and half disgusted at the slime on her face she giggled and wiped her face with the back of her hand.

"Jessie! Why haven't you come in yet!?" called James from inside. A few seconds later he came running out. "Why-

Then he caught sight of the dog, "Cool dog, who does it belong to?"

Jessie sniffed delicately, "He's not an 'It,' he's a 'he,'" then she paused. "Or maybe a 'she'"

James shrugged, "Whatever," he brushed some of his sandy hair away from his eyes and regarded his sister. "You didn't take it-

She glared.

-HIM, from next door, right?" he finished suspiciously.

She stuck her nose in the air and said, "No, of course not." Then she stuck her tongue out at her brother. "He came to me."

"Oh."

He noticed the way his sister was looking at the dog and remarked, "You know we can't have a dog; 'cause of

"-'cause of dad's 'wolfy-problem', I know," continued Jessie exasperatedly. "But that doesn't mean I can't stroke him." They'd had this conversation before; they couldn't have any animals because their father was a werewolf and would most-likely scare the living daylights out of the animal if the wolf started being extra-cranky- he could control his 'wolfy-side' but it slipped around full moon some times. Besides, if were-dad got out he'd probably kill the dog.

So, not a good idea.

James sighed, "C'mon, we have to pick our rooms." That resulted in an uninterested side-glance from the blonde. "I get the big room!" THAT caught her interest.

"Nah, ah," retaliated Jessie determined.

James smirked, "Ah, ha- race ya for it!" with that he took off running.

"Hey, no fair!" she followed quickly.

The dog panted, his tongue hanging out, and waited for a few minutes; then he obviously grew bored and ran back in the direction from whence he came.

A few minutes later he got back to his home, he could smell the food inside so he ran faster until he was at the door; then he started scratching at it.

The door opened several moments later, the dog ran in eagerly, the woman that had just opened the door sighed in exasperation, "You're welcome!"

"Hey, Willow!?" called a man from inside the house.

Willow noticed some unfound mail lying on the grass and walked out to pick it up, "Yes, Daniel?" she called back as she walked back into the house. She tucked some of her red hair behind her ear.

"I just got a call!" he informed her as she closed the door. "Kenny got into a fight."

The door closed at the same time as Willow responded with a "What!?"

* * *

Tyler O'Neill walked out of the school gates, he grinned broadly as Simon Hendrickson clapped him on the back yelling, "Nice one, Ty! Awesome shot!"

Still grinning moments later, he walked further away from the school, he could still imagine the shot that had happened over an hour ago; it was B. E. A. Utiful- as Jim Carrey would say- and his soccer team hadn't stopped clapping him on the back, nor had they stopped saying, "Yo, Soccer-Daddy!" which he didn't really mind.

His smile was slightly smug now as he lazily ambled home, he loved school. Not for the reasons that his sister had though; no, she liked school because she liked learning.

She was thirteen years old but went to High school, she was in twelfth grade; Junior year, she had skipped four grades because she was so smart. He was kinda smart too because he'd skipped two grades; but that was only because his mom had kept on badgering him to work harder and keep his grades up.

His dad, Jack O'Neill, had never had good parents so they never encouraged him to think that school was important; still, his old man was smart- but he never showed it.

Tyler knew what that was all about; you never show all your cards at once, you gotta surprise them and make them underestimate you. That was how his father thought and it was how HE thought, too.

"Ty!"

The yell ripped him from his thoughts, he turned around and saw his best friend: Kenneth 'Kenny' Jackson running up to him, "Hi, Kenny." His buddy looked rather down, he'd heard about the fight he and three other boys had gotten into…he'd expected Kenny to be a little more….banged up.

"Hi," he said hollowly.

Tyler blinked and then cleared his throat, and rolled his eyes skyward, "This guy says 'hi,' and I wanna kill myself."

Kenny looked at him humorlessly, "Hah, hah, HAH! Very funny." He sighed hugged himself around his middle; classic Kenny in distress.

Tyler looked at him and sighed, "What's up, being picked on again?" he'd hate to say it out loud but he wasn't stupid; the guy attracted bullies like a flame attracted moths.

The boy shrugged, "I guess…" he trailed off uncertainly. "Mom and dad's gonna be real angry at me."

Tyler frowned and looked at his best friend, "Why's that? You didn't do anything wrong." Did he miss something?

The boy's longish brown hair hung in his eyes, as he sighed again, "When they started beating me up a-

"Whoa! They beat you up?!" exclaimed Tyler in shock. "Why didn't you tell me!? I woulda kicked their asses!?" those guys hadn't beat the guy up in about a month; not after he'd had a 'talk' with them.

Blushing, Kenny said, "Well, they didn't really beat me up so much, ah- I kinda beat them up."

Tyler's brown eyes went wide in disbelief, "What?!" he half shouted, half laughed.

"They tried to take my lunch money again," he explained blushing. "And he called me a geek!?"

Well, that explained it. Kenny hated being called a geek; same as the boy's dad.

Tyler nodded slowly, face shining in admiration, "Wow, you won the fight, Kenny-boy!" he said this in a way that a father might congratulate his young son or daughter when they made a finger-painting of the family.

Kenny scowled, "It wasn't good, Ty! I was mean." He hugged himself tighter. "Should of let them take the money...y'know, not that I had any, but…"

Wow, the guy was really upset; so Tyler did the only thing he could do to brighten his buddy's mood, he dug around in his pocket and withdrew a Hersheys, "You can have my chocolate bar."

Kenny looked at the candy blankly, then his whole face lit up in a grin, "Have you been sitting on your chocolate bars again," he laughed.

"Huh?" in confusion he looked down at the bar in his hand and saw that it was pretty darn mushy. "Well, whadda you know."

"That chocolate bar has lost ALL it's molecular integrity!" the boy laughed; then he suddenly stopped. "I just did a 'geek' thing again- didn't I?"

Tyler looked at him wryly and said, "Well, if it makes you feel any better…I don't think you're any weirder than you were this morning."

Kenny grinned for a second before he paused and started thinking over the answer, "Hey!"

Tyler laughed, "Love ya, man." He shoved the melted chocolate bar back into his jeans pocket.

"Oh, really?" a devious look was in his green eyes. "Race you home then."

Their houses were on the same block, "Which house?"

"My one," replied Kenny brightly. He pushed back the worried feelings and held onto the amusement.

"Game on!"


End file.
